Handheld containers are typically used for storing consumable and non-consumable items such as, for example, gum, mints, other candies, pills, and the like. There are many different varieties and types of handheld containers. While many have been satisfactory for one purpose or another, there is always a desire for further options, features, and improvements in the art to which the present invention is directed.